Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)/Notes
Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) b. August 10, 1828, Stockholm, Sweden d. 1901, Västernorrlands, Sweden Schoolteacher and Church Organist at Ytterlännäs, Sweden Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) Genetics and Genealogy: Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) is the second great grandfather, or great-great grandfather of Bitte Pettersson (1966- ) and Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) 2002 Birth: Date of Birth: Sunday, August 10, 1828 Place of Birth: Stockholm, Sweden Parents: Unknown Source: Swedish Census, 1890 Marriage, First: Date of Marriage: June 24, 1852 Spouse: Margareta (Greta) Kristina Höglund (1919-c1853) Source: Internet, 1999 Date of Marriage: June 27, 1852 Place of Mariage: Högsjö, Vasternorrlands län, Sweden Spouse: Greta Stina Hoglund (1919-c1853) Note: Margareta (Greta) Kristina Höglund (1919-c1853) most likely died during childbirth. Anton was married to her for one year and then he married Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-?) on August 07, 1855. Source: International Genealogical Index, Sweden, 1852 Source: Microfilm M408263; Date 1845-1859; Source 0076026 Source: Kyrkoböcker, 1653-1894, Svenska Kyrkan, Högsjö Socken Children via Margareta (Greta) Kristina Höglund (1919-c1853) Antonette Kristina Winblad I (1853) Twin, died at Birth Johanna Maria Winblad (1853) Twin, died at Birth Antonette Kristina Winblad II (1854-aft1890) m. Never married? Source: Swedish Census, 1890 Marriage, Second: Spouse: Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-aft1890) aka Elsa Naeslund Source: Swedish Census, 1890 Source: Keri Jensen, Genealogist, 1998 Source: Jan.Eurenius@teamware.com, 1999 Date of Marriage: August 07, 1855 Place of Marriage: Ytterlännäs Vasternorrland, Sweden Source: International Genealogical Index, Sweden, 1855 Source: Microfilm Batch Number M408292; Date 1698-1859; Source Call Number 0076650 Source: Kyrkoböcker, 1686-1894 Svenska kyrkan. Ytterlännäs socken Children via Elsa Maria Elisabet Näslund (1829-?) aka Elsa Maria Elisabeth Naeslund Interpreted: Karl Israel Winblad (1857-?) Died as Young Adult? Johan Edward Winblad (1856-1914) Ships Mate, Emigrated to USA m. Salmine Sophie Severine Pedersen (1861-1914) b. Norway Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) m. Per Olof Bernhard Vahlberg (1852-?) Schoolteacher Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) Died as Young Adult? Maria Elisabet Winblad II (1865-?) m. Jonas Kempe (1861-1918) Frideborg Winblad (1869-?) Schoolteacher m. Never married Note: Maria Winblad (1895-1987) said 4 were alive into adulthood. Source: Swedish Census, 1890 Source: Kari G. Jensen, Genealogist, Glitregata 15, 3600 Kongsberg, Norway, 1998 Death: Date of Death: 1901 Place of Death: Västernorrlands, Sweden Source: Bitte Petterssen (1966- ), Email, Tuesday, March 04, 2003 2:13 AM Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) by Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987): John Winblad's father was the dean of a woman's college in nothern Sweden. Note: He may have just been the schoolteacher Source: Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987), Oral Testimony, 1986 Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) by Judith Elizabeth Norton (1952- ): Maria Elizabeth Winblad showed me a picture of a man in a white beard sitting in a rocking chair on a porch in front of a house. She said it was her grandfather. He was the dean of a college in Sweden. Source: Judith Elizabeth Norton (1952- ), Oral Testimony, April 29, 2000 Anton (Tony) Julius Winblad (1886-1975) by Susan Penny Van Deusen: Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) told me that her mother was Salmine Pedersen, of Norway and her father was John Edward Winblad, of Sweden. She was born in New York City and when she was nine months old they moved to Jersey City and had a two family house built (1). In 1896 Jersey City was considered countrified, compared to lower Manhattan. There were fruit trees and dirt roads with horses and carriages. John and Salmine had seven children and three lived beyond childhood. Anton was the oldest and Otto was the youngest. John (Eddie) Edward Winblad was a middle child and he died of pneumonia when grandma was four years old. One daughter died of whooping cough (pertussis) (6). Eddie was buried in the Greenville section of Jersey City. Salmine Pedersen was the youngest child of her family and was two years old when her mother died. Her father was a baker and he never remarried after his wife died. He raised the 7 children on his own. John Edward Winblad?s father was the dean of a college in Sweden (2). The family had a cook and cleaning lady. John was attending school and was expected to be a priest when he ran away from home for 5 years (3). He met Salmine Pedersen in Norway (4). John Edward?s father later regretted forcing priesthood on John. In 1910 John Edward and his son Anton moved to the Isle of Pines in Cuba. They had a 4 bedroom house built with a living room and dining room. In 1914 John Edward, Salmine and Otto went back to Norway, so Salmine could visit her father. They stayed at an aunt?s house while there. They made trips to Sweden with Otto. They were there for less then a year when they both died. From age 17 (1914) on Maria was the head of the household taking care of Otto. She spent one and a half years herself in Cuba. Notes: (1) The house was on Wayne Street, and it was sold in 1910 when they moved to Cuba (2) I have heard of a Scandinavian custom that the first born son inherits the family estate and the second born is destined for priesthood (3) John Edward Winblad?s father was Anton Julius Winblad I, he was listed as a school teacher when John Edward was born (4) John Edward Winblad I joined a ship, as a mate in Harnosand, Sweden that took him to Vanse, Farsund, Norway Note: This narrative was synthesized from Susan Penny Van Deusen's notes Source: Susan Penny Van Deusen, 1980 Husförslängder: You don't mention that you have ordered the husförslängder for Vist parish from the FHC. Your marriage record should give the farm name when they were married. You can order the clerical census (husförslängd) that includes 1825. The farms are in alphabetical order and will give birthdates and list everyone on the farm including brothers, sisters and much more. You can follow the family through the years, notes will be given when they move off that farm to another, many times it includes the page number on which to look for them. Good luck, Carol Source: Hardymin@aol.com Correspondence: From: "Mats Näslund (ERA)" To: "Richard Norton" Sent: Wednesday, August 30, 2000 9:26 AM Subject: Re: Naeslund No. Unfortunately, I have zero time for genealogy. I haven't done any research for 3 years now...Well, if didn't point you there already, why not check "Anbytarforum" where there are discussion group for almost all swedish parishes. Go to: http://genealogi.aland.net/discus/ First go to "Landskap", then select the aproporiate län, e.g Jämtland. You can the either choose "Allmänt" (General Info) or check under "Socknar", where you'll find a listing by parish (there does not seem to be a group devoted to Hede, but I think you will find for Ytterlännäs/Härnösand under "Västernorrlands Län".) Again, I'm sorry, but I have no possibility of helping you at the moment. Rgds /Mats Website: http://genealogi.aland.net/discus/ Source: Mats Naeslund, Email, Wednesday, August 30, 2000 9:26 AM 1890 Swedish Census: Anundsjö Församling Anton Julius Winblad b. 1828, Folkskolelärare (schoolteacher), Prestbolet Swedish Census 1890. Anundsjö parish Anton Julius Winblad b. 1828 Stockholm About the person and the household Homeparish: Anundsjö Residence: Prestbolet, Västernorrland, Sweden County: Västernorrland Year of Birth: 1828 Parish of Birth: Stockholm Occupation: f. Folkskolelärare (schoolteacher) Marital status: G (Married) Gender: M (Man) Family status code: F (Father/husband) Source: SVARvolume: 000379, Card 5, Page 107, Row 11 Persons in the Household: Family no: 1 Anton Julius Winblad, b. 1828, f. Folkskolelärare (schoolteacher) Elsa Maria Elisabet Näslund, b. 1829 Antonette Kristina Winblad, b. 1854 Frideborg Winblad, b. 1869 Interpretation: Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-aft1890) Antonette Kristina Winblad (1854-aft1890) Frideborg Winblad (1869-aft1890) Source: Swedish Census, Västernorrland, 1890 Home: Stockholm, Sweden (1828) Prestbolet, Anundsjö Parish, Västernorrland, Sweden (1890) Website: http://www.foark.umu.se/census/y/ Source: Swedish Census, Västernorrland, 1890 Residence: Stockholm, Sweden (1828); Prestbolet, Anundsjö Parish, Västernorrland, Sweden (1890) Website: http://www.foark.umu.se/census/y/ Source: Swedish Census, Västernorrland, 1890 Winblad by Richard Arthur Norton: My grandmother always told me her mother was from Farsund, Norway and that she and her father are buried there. Her paternal grandfather was a teacher from Sweden and her maternal grandfather was a baker in Norway. She had several postcards from Farsund in her scrapbook and she had letters from her brother to her father in Farsund. In 1999 I hired a genealogist in Sweden for $200 to see what she could find out for me about the Winblads in Farsund, Norway. She gave me a multi-page report most of which came from existing information on the Internet. Anton Julius Winblad is listed in both ancestry.com and in familysearch.com. That information led to the exact parish they came from, and the genealogist looked in the baptismal books for more Winblads. When I got her report I looked in the same registry in microfilm from the Mormons. In 2001 I found the Pedersens in Sweden in the 1865 Census, and the Winblads in the Norway 1890 census. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), 2001 Anton Julius Winblad (1828-1901), Choirmaster at Ytterlännäs, Sweden (1851-1866): Från ar 1851 finns det dokumenterat vilka som ledde kören. Då kom nämnligen församlingens förste folkskollärare, Anton Julius Winblad, född 1828, i Stockholm. Tre år senare finns att läsa i sockenprotokoll hans anhållan om "att få aflysa skolgången för terminen, för att kunna inställa sig i Härnösand och dar taga undervisning orgelspelning och undergå organistexamen". Som musiklärare för organisteleverna tjänstgjorde då konsistorienotarien Anders Sidner, för övrigt son till den tidigare nämnde kyrkoherden i Grundsunda med samma namn. Kyrkokören medverkade under Winblads tid även vid fester utanför kyrkan. Translation by Jan Eurenius: From year 1851 the leaders of the choir are documented. In that year came the first teacher in the parish, Anton Julius Winblad, born 1828 in Stockholm. Three years later one can read in a parish protocol his asking to end the school year early for the season, to be able to go to Härnösand and learn to play the organ and to take the organ exam. As a music teacher for the organ students the "konsistorie notarien" Anders Sidner worked, he was son of the previous mentioned Vicar of Grundsunda with the same name. The church choir took during the Winblad period also part in festivities outside the church. Translation: Jan Eurenius, 2002 Note: "konsistorie notarien" (can't translate that, it's a govermental work title) Website: http://www.newrenaissance.ibs.ee/adalsbygden/english/ytterlen/yttermus/mus02.htm Israel Næslund (1841-1858) aka Israel Naeslund Israel Næslund (1841-1858), f. 28 jan. 1796 i Högsjö, son af nämndeman Israel Näslund och Elsa Ersdotter i Näs by. Inskrefs i Hsands skola 1806 och blef stud. i Upsala. 1818; prästv. 6 juni 1819 till past.adj. i Hede, vakanspred. därstädes 1822, åter past.adj. 1826, t. f. past. i Sveg maj-aug. 1828, i sept. s. å. v. past. i Hede, där han utn. till komm. 3 mars 1830, tilltr. 1831. Komm. på Frösön 25 nov. 1835, tilltr. 1 maj 1836, erhöll 17 aug. s. å. vice pastors namn, heder och värdighet; befullm. komm. i Torsåker-Ytterlännäs 13 febr. 1839, tilltr. 1 maj 1841, förestod tillika pastoral-vården i Torsåkers gäll 10 apr. 1844-31 okt. 1846. Afled 15 maj 1858 i smittkoppor. Var för sina åhörare en god lärare, som förstod och hade förmåga att ställa allt till det bästa, och för sin familj en kärleksfull fader. Under sin långvariga tjänstgöring i Hede fick hans hälsa genom upprepade förkylningar en svår knäck. Hans förklaring, att han höll sig till Jesu kors allena, bär vittne om hans sinnelag. G. på Östbacken i Hede 23/3 1821 m. Johanna Gustafva Ruuth, f. 11/1 1800, dotter af khden i Hede Joh. Christopher R. och Cath. Maria Martinell; d. i Ytterlännäs prästg. efter svår sjukdom 15/2 1860. Barn: Johan Israel, f. 26/5 1822 i Hede, khde i Ragunda; Carl Gustaf, f. 28/3 1825, prost och khde i Arnäs; Olof Emanuel, f. 29/4 1829, kommiss. landtmätare i Hsand, d. i Ragunda prästgård 17/9 1906, Elsa Maria Elisabeth, f. 29/4 1829, tvilling, g. 7/8 1855 m. folkskolläraren o. organisten Anton Julius Winblad i hans 2:dra gifte; dessutom en dotter. Source: http://www.solace.mh.se/~blasta/herdamin/torsaker.pdf Occupation: Schoolteacher, Choirmaster and Organist, Ytterlännäs, Västernorrlands, Sweden (1851-1866); Folkskolelärare (schoolteacher) Prestbolet (1890) Ytterlännäs Parish: Parish office for Ytterlännäs-Torsåker-Dal, tel. 011-0612-20-456 Source: Internet, 2002 From: "David Kettlewell" To: "Richard Arthur Norton" Sent: Saturday, August 10, 2002 12:28 PM Subject: Re: Anton Julius Winblad (1828-?) >Can you put me in touch with people at the Ytterlännäs Kyrka? That's me, to start with... >Anton Julius Winblad was my great-great-grandfather. How exciting to be able to trace people like that :-) I don't have more details about the organists than what's on the web-site; and everyone I would ask is out of the touch for the summer ... I should be able to find out some more next week. I wonder where-abouts in the world you are? >the pictures are all no longer working I just discovered that a few days ago, though I don't know why ... it seems to have come at the same time as a hard-disc problem on my Mac - though I can't see that there's any connection - so that I'd lost a number of images from my own copy of the site, and am in the process of downloading the server's version to compare with mine ... It's rather big job but I expect to finish it this weekend, and will let you know when there's a complete version in place ...All best wishes. David Kettlewell Source: Email: David Kettlewell, August 08, 2002 Chronology of Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) 1828 Birth of Anton Winblad in Stockholm, Sweden 1840 (circa) Move from Stockholm to Ytterlännäs 1851 Teaching at Ytterlännäs 1851 Leading the choir at Ytterlännäs 1852 Marriage to Margareta Höglund on June 24th in Högsjö, Vasternorrland län, Sweden 1853 Birth of Antonette Kristina Winblad and Johanna Maria Winblad his twin daughters 1854 Birth of Antionette Kristina Winblad on June 11th 1854 Death of Margareta Höglund, his first wife 1854 Travel to Härnösand to take the organist exam 1855 Marriage to Elsa Näslund in Ytterlännäs, Vasternorrland län, Sweden on August 7th 1856 Birth of Johan Edvard Winblad, his son in Anundsjö, Härnösand, Västernorrland län, Sweden 1857 Birth of Karl Israel Winblad, his son 1859 Birth of Johanna Winblad, his daughter 1862 Birth of Anton Theodor Winblad, his son 1865 Birth of Maria Elisabet Winblad I, his daughter 1866 End of term at Ytterlännäs 1869 Birth of Frideborg Winblad, his daughter (age 41) 1879 Johan (John) Edward Winblad, his son moves to Norway on November 20th 1890 Working as a Folkskolelärare (schoolteacher) in Prestbolet, Västernorrlands län, Sweden 1890 Going to church in Anundsjö, Västernorrlands Län, Sweden 1890 Living in Prestbolet, Västernorrlands Län, Sweden 1890 Swedish Census with Anton as Head of Household (age 62) 1901 Death in Sweden (age 73) Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), 2002 Narrative of Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-aft1890): Anton Julius Winblad was born August 10, 1828 in Stockholm, Sweden. Little is known of his early life except that in 1851 he was teaching and leading the church choir in Ytterlännäs, Sweden. He met Margareta (Greta) Kristina Höglund and they married on June 24, 1852 in her hometown of Högsjö. In 1853 Antonette Kristina Winblad and Johanna Maria Winblad, his twin daughters were born and Antionette Kristina Winblad II was later born on June 11, 1854. Margareta, his wife, may have died in childbirth. In the same year he travelled to Härnösand to take the exam for be certified as an organist. When he returned, Anton started a relationship with Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund, her father was Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) the Vicar of Ytterlännäs where he was the choirmaster and now the organist. It seems natural that the choirmaster would come in close contact with the Vicar's daughter. They married on August 07, 1855 in Ytterlännäs. Together they had a least 6 children of which 4 survived into adulthood. Karl Israel Winblad (1857-?), Johan Edvard Winblad (1856-1914) aka John Edward Winblad, Johanna Winblad (1859-?), Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?), Maria Elisabet Winblad I (1865-?), Frideborg Winblad (1869-?). Frideborg became a teacher herself. Johan, his second born son, grew restless as a teenager and didn't want to join the priesthood to get an education. He became the mate on a ship and travelled the world. In 1879 Johan at age 20 moved his residency to Norway. The ship he was on would run from Härnösand to Farsund kommune in Vest-Agder, Norway where he met Salmine Sophia Severine Petersen (1861-1914), the baker's daughter. They likely married in Farsund in 1883. Salmine and John moved to New York City around 1884 and then moved to Jersey City, New Jersey. Their first child, Anton Julius Winblad was born in 1886 in Greenwich Village, New York City. Two more children were then born and died in New York. Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987), their fourth or fifth child was born in 1895 on Houston Street in Manhattan. Their next child, John Edward Winblad was born in 1897 in Jersey City, New Jersey but died two years later of pneumonia. He is buried in Bayview Cemetery in Jersey City. Otto Perry Winblad, their last and seventh child was born in Jersey City, NJ in 1902. About 1909 the family moved to Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba. There they met Jarvis Andrew Lattin and Mary Jane Puckett. John's son, Anton married Eva Ariel Lattin, their daughter in 1910. When the farm failed they moved back to Jersey City. Maria Elizabeth Winbald married Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, a German in February of 1914. John Edward Winblad attended the wedding, then took a ship to Norway with Otto and Salmine to visit with Salmine's family. John died September 24, 1914 at age 58, and Salmine died December 18 in the same year. They are buried in Farsund. Otto moved back to New Jersey on The ship would run from Härnösand to Farsund kommune in Vest-Agder, Norway where he met Salmine Sophia Severine Petersen (1861-1914), the baker's daughter. They likely married in Farsund in 1883. Salmine and John moved to New York City around 1884 and then moved to Jersey City, New Jersey. Their first child, Anton Julius Winblad was born in 1886 in New York City. Two more children were then born and died in New York. Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987), their fourth or fifth child was born in 1895 on Houston Street in Manhattan. Their next child, John Edward Winblad was born in 1897 in Jersey City, New Jersey but died two years later of pneumonia. He is buried in Bayview Cemetery in Jersey City. Otto Perry Winblad, their last and seventh child was born in Jersey City, NJ in 1902. About 1909 the family moved to Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba. There they met Jarvis Andrew Lattin and Mary Jane Puckett. John's son, Anton married Eva Ariel Lattin, their daughter in 1910. When the farm failed they moved back to Jersey City. Maria Elizabeth Winbald married Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, a German in February of 1914. John Edward Winblad attended the wedding, then took a ship to Norway with Otto and Salmine to visit with Salmine's family. John died September 24, 1914 at age 58, and Salmine died December 18 in the same year. They are buried in Farsund. Otto moved back to New Jersey on July 6th to live with Maria Elizabeth Winblad, his newly married sister. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), Written Testimony, February 11, 2003 Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-aft1890): From: "David Kettlewell" To: "Richard Arthur Norton" Sent: Monday, February 24, 2003 7:34 PM Subject: Re: My Notes on Anton Julius Winblad Where you have "Anton Julius Winblad, Schoolteacher, Choirmaster and Organist at Ytterlännäs, Sweden": this feels rather misleading, because: - there's rather little evidence about any choir - it seems that singing in parts was referred as a new phenomenon after Winblad's time - "Choirmaster and Organist" feels like the wrong way round, to reflect the order in which the jobs were regarded - he wasn't called the two names separately, but as "kantor" he looked after both singing and playing - it seems he was also "klockare", which is the guy who rings the bell and leads the congregation in singing, i.e. where there isn't a choir , corresponding to sexton in 19thC. English church life. Where you have simply "Anton Julius Winblad, Choirmaster at Ytterlännäs", that gives a picture so unbalanced as to feel simply wrong ... I didn't see where you got the reference "1851 Leading the choir at Ytterlännäs" Where you write: "Ytterlännäs where he was the choirmaster and now the organist": I'm unclear if this is your construction or if you have some evidence that he was first just choirmaster and then organist? My understanding from the researchers here is quite the reverse, that he was naturally organist every Sunday, and that he was choirmaster when there were people to sing and something special to sing for. OK, he went off to study the organ, and took an exam to enhance his status and perhaps his salary, but he was de facto organist before that - or do you have records from the parish appointing him specifically as choirmaster and then organist? Note: David Kettlewell is the current music director at Ytterlännäs Source: David Kettlewell, Monday, February 24, 2003 7:34 PM Winblad Y Chromosome Descendency: 01. Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-aft1890) 02. John Edward Winblad (1856-1914) 03. Anton (Tony) Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) 04. Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) 05. Norman Charles Winblad (1937- ) 05. Raymond Frederick Winblad (1940-1984) 05. Donald Anton Winblad I (1950- ) 06. Donald Anton Winblad II (c1971- ) 04. Anthony (Roy) Leroy Winblad (1912-1970) 05. Roy Anton Winblad (1945- ) 06. Eric A. Winblad (c1965- ) 05. Robert Theodore Winblad (1946- ) Note: The Y Chromosome of John Edward Winblad (1856-1914) is in more than six living people. Others may exist. All descend from Anton (Tony) Julius Winblad II (1886-1975). Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), March 01, 2003 Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901): From: Bitte Kempe To: Richard Arthur Norton Sent: Tuesday, March 04, 2003 2:13 AM Subject: SV: Kempe Winblad Anton died in 1901. Johan (if you mean Johan Edvard, the brother of Elsa Maria Elisabet) died in 1915. I´m not sure about Frideborg, I´ll check with my mother. I do have letters thou, from Frideborg to my mother, and the latest is dated shortly after my parents wedding in aug 1956. One letter sent just before their wedding, I´ve translated for you below: "Dear Ulla and Börje! With my little bann gift* I send you the warmest greetings for your common future. It´s like this, that if problems occure, it´s nice to be two. Because a shared burdon is only a half burdon, and shared happiness is double! I have no experience of my own, since I´m "happily un-married", as someone said. But I do think that it´s true. Don´t forget to invite Jesus to your wedding as well as for the weekdays! He´ll love to come, and not just that, he also wants to stay! Yours sincerely, your old friend Auntie Boj" *Don´t know if I got the right word here: sometimes before a wedding the bridal couple invites all the wedding guests so that they can leave their gifts at that occasion instead of leaving them at the wedding. Source: Bitte Petterssen (1966- ), Email, Tuesday, March 04, 2003 2:13 AM Näslunds and Winblads in Ytterlännäs: There's stuff about the Näslunds spread around in the local history book by Sten Berglund, but that's 400 pages in Swedish, of course. There are 40 pages about the school, including four pages about the school in Anton Julius' time - not least interesting because the farmers on the education committee were against the basic idea because they thought it would give the youngsters smart ideas about 'living well' so they wouldn't want to work on the farm. Have you got that? The chairman was curate Johan Naeslund. Source: David Kettlewell, Sweden, Email, Friday, March 28, 2003 1:59 PM Ytterlännäs: There's a picture in Sten Berglund's book of what must be the school where Anton Julius taught; Berglund's annotation is a bit terse, 'The old Church by the first school building (part of Boding's painting)', and I haven't yet found any other reference to the painting: but Erik Olof Boding was the organist after Winblad, 1866-1875. I can make out the words 'gammal historia Ytterlännäs' (old history). Berglund says that the first school building must have been built at the time Winblad came, though it wasn't ready in time, and he was put to live with the priest's widow Mrs. Grafström to begin with. The first idea was that the area was too sparsely-populated for one fixed building, but to have a traveling set-up instead, hiring rooms here and there. And then there was a period when the building was ready but the furnishing wasn't - this was all happening at the same time as building the new church, of course, so there was a drain on both money and working power. I guess I'll have to do an English version of this story; it's too special to leave just for those how can read Swedish and have access to this specifically-local book. Then the question is which of the two buildings is the school: there's a description, admittedly from as late as 1942, but presumably reliable - the documentation includes the memories of a 93-year-old - that the school building was 'long, like the farmhouses in the old days. The school-room was at one end, the teacher's accommodation with two rooms and a kitchen at the other'. That would make it the one on the left, with two chimneys. The style is common here, three rooms at the front and three at the back, so each gets access to a chimney, though the six windows along the front are pretty generous. The church is presumably white (though if it's important we'd need to check - at some points in time the stones were uncovered), the houses most likely red-painted whole-timber, as you can see on the web-site, although I nearly bought a similar house which was yellow. The other question is what is the third building: from its position, you might expect it to be the Rectory, Prästgården, i.e. the house which formed the physical kernel of 'prästbordet'; but I would have expected it to be more imposing, and in more recent times there was indeed a curate's house in that general area. Source: David Kettlewell, Sweden, Email, Friday, March 28, 2003 1:59 PM Photos of Anton Winblad: material was all sent to Landsarkivet: you can ask them. I have to say now that now I have explored all avenues I can think of, and there simply is no-one left here now who knows anything about either Winblad or even how the choir brochure was written or where the pictures came from. There was a fire in the community centre 15 or 20 years ago, just when lots of archive stuff was on exhibition and was lost. But I still find it extraordinary how every avenue I've explored has led to a blank, I can't think I've ever experienced anything like it before. archive is at www.ra.se/hla landsarkivet@landsarkivet-harnosand.ra.se Source: David Kettlewell, Sweden, Email, Friday, March 28, 2003 1:59 PM Home: Stockholm, Stockholm, Sweden (1828) Source: Birth Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland, Sweden (1851-1866) Source: David Kettlewell, Ytterlännäs Parish Prestbolet, Västernorrlands, Sweden (1890) Source: Sweden Census, 1890 Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) Prepared by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on March 18, 2003 Anton was born on October 08, 1828 in Stockholm, Sweden to Lars Vingblad, a carpenter journeyman; and Christina Ökneberg. Category:Notes pages